Tiee-Sun
Tiee Sun is a Dark-Mechanicus forge world, Discovered by Dark Mechanicus forces scouting for suitable resources for producing their own dark armaments. As they Searched they discovered the previously un-found and underpopulated mining world known to it's inhabitants as Sue-Neit. Over the course of it's history Tiee-Sun has maintained a strong production rate despite several various wars and conflicts that would have normally stalled a imperial Forge. Conquest of Sue-Neit Transformation into a Dark Forgeworld The Transition of Sue-Neit, now renamed by Forge-Lord Tietheron as Tiee-sun, into a Dark Forge world was neither quick nor painless. Slowly the world's primary mine-shafts were reshaped into factories driven by the blood and sacrifice of the worlds slave population. Within a year of Forge-Lord Tietheron's reign the worlds first spire was a quarter of the way complete and only half the planet population had died, in the eyes of the Forge-Lord such a benevolent rule was a key kindness to his new subjects. But with such a undertaking underway and new resources being shipped to Tietheron's 'private forge' soon other Dark Magi took notice and began to move for the world. Within five more years a full seven separate Dark Mechanicus cults each bringing a vastly different ideological background had settled onto the world and had begun building their own factories on the planet's surface. Now with seven cults calling Tiee-Sun home, slaves and other victims were raced to the world's forges and construction sites. Insane spires were built above burning plains, the once clear sky of Sue-Neit now became the darkened haze of Tiee-Sun. Within fifty years of it's conquest the one simple and clear skied world had become filled with unnatural factories each spewing unknown chemicals and blotting out the stars with dark clouds of unknown composition. Within a century the world would look nothing like it had once and instead looked like akin to a child's nightmare, while eighteen separate cults all battled for dominance over the world. Civil War Tiee-Sun was locked into a civil war long before the first spire was ever completed. As various dark creations began to roam the undeveloped plains of the world waging unremembered and unorganized wars against one another for the pleasure of their creators. Soon weapons turned the world's once verdant lands into burning wastes as they were used without reserve or remorse against one another. Thus by the time the Brotherhood of the Dajakk had come to Tiee-Sun the world looked nothing like it had once. Instead factories and battlefields consumed the world leaving nothing else for the eye to see. As cruel spires lit by forge fires endlessly provided supply for the eternal civil war raging across the warped world. A never ending war to sate the never-ending curiosity for and desire to design new weapons of destruction. Each force placed it's own dark parody of the Adeptus Mechanicus Skitarii forces against one another. Every side withing to control the forges of the other factions so that they might continue their experiments, or service to their twisted faiths. If one Forge-Lord could win this war then the entirety of the world's productive power would be his to command. However ultimate victory was eternally out of any single lord's grasp as each one who gained in power was soon torn down by other rising lords and alliances of the lesser powers. With such a eternal stalemate the world's immense forges were perpetually producing weapons to use against one another, remaining distant from the galaxy at large. It was a world in such a state that the Brotherhood of the Dajakk descended upon seeking to further their research. Dominance of the Brotherhood With Tiee-Sun in a state of constant Civil war it proved to be the perfect testing ground for the ideas and weapons of the Brotherhood of the Dajakk. As such the brotherhood concluded that they would permanently move into the Dark Forge world. Since they had come onto the world, the brotherhood immediately set about in slowly claiming the dominant position on the world. by carefully manipulating information and controlling their enemies standards of manufacturing. Eventually with a control over their enemies standards and tactics the brotherhood eventually sealed their position on the world holding the largest most productive forges by manufacturing a force of PDF Daemitors who keep the enemies of the brotherhood in check, with secure forges the brotherhood use Tiee-Sun as a testing ground and home of inspiration. Even as hundreds of minor forge lords plot to claim the position of dominance over the world. The Regions of Tiee-Sun '-If you want to develop a base or establishment on the planet's surface feel free to ask and do so-' The Dajakk Forges Secluded and fortified well beyond that of any other Fortress Forge, The Dajakk forges are grudgingly admitted to be the center of power on Tiee-Sun. These densely clustered forges are the home of the Brotherhood of the Dajakk mass produced Techno-heresy. While not far beyond the power of their rivals no one faction's Fortress forges could ever hope to surpass the productive power or defensive genius of the Dajakk Forges. As such the Dajakk Forges have remained untested for centuries while dark heresies are played out without end within. The Fortress Forges Each Dark Mechanicus cult on Tiee-Sun holds at least one Fortress Forge. These towering scars upon the planet's surface, built upon the whims of their mad lords, eternally produce the means of war for not only the cults within but also for the forces of chaos throughout the outer Cygnus arm. Often each of these Forges will possess their own port from which allies and Warlords will dock their ships as they fill their holds with the tools of war. Even as daily production continues these forges also play part in the planet's perpetual war, withstanding assaults from enemy forces from rival forges, or sending forth freshly equipped troops and slaves to attack another forge. Port of Stilled Aggression One of the few locations on the world that is almost untouched by it's perpetual civil war. The Port of Stilled Aggression is perhaps the only neutral ground on the entire planet. From here Warlords, War-bands, rouges, and Heretics of all kinds arrive upon the world seeking to shop amongst the products of the various Dark Mechanicus cults. As such every cult has a vested interest in this port, and often if any negotiations are to happen between any of the cults they will take place here. The scorched plains The most prominent feature between the Fortress Forges of Tiee-Sun. The lands between each of the various forges have been reshaped by war with mountains of corpses, and ruined vehicles creating new skylines. deep trenches and deep mine shafts meanwhile dig down hoping to either undermine a forge's defenses or to tap a vein of ore for their master's use. Each day the Scorched planes are reshaped by the constant war of Tiee-Sun. The Scorched plains if they ever had been are now uninhabitable as residual poisons, plagues, and fires render the land itself almost as dangerous as the weapons of the enemy. The Tiee-Sun System The home system of Tiee-Sun itself proved to be increadibly rich, with six ore rich planets capable of (if entirely stippped of their minnerals) supplying the imperial forges for nearly a full year and one world with a large store of promethium. Each of these worlds are also dominated by minor civil wars as various mines connect and compete with one another over their respective planets wealth. Thus far each of these worlds have barely had their resources tapped. Historically significant events The Uprising of seven days: The Glass war: Resident cults and warbands If you want to move in Feel Free to instert your faction here The Brotherhood of the Dajakk: The dominant faction currently on Tiee-Sun the Brotherhood holds power the only way anyone could, by securing their forges against invasion and maintaining a careful constant balance preventing any one power to attack them by itself while also keeping each of the lesser powers from uniting against them. Category:Dark Mechanicum Category:The Brotherhood of the Dajakk Category:Chaos